


Preoccupied

by deniallisstrong



Series: Niall Tumblr Drabbles (deniallisstrong) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Oneshot, narry oneshot, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets a little preoccupied in the glasses aisle, and Harry gets a little preoccupied in Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preoccupied

“Harry, come _‘ere_ ,” Niall says with a large gasp of air and wide eyes as he stumbles into the optometry section. Practically sprinting to the other side of the store, Harry lets out an airy chuckle with a little eye roll, but follows the voice anyway.

“How do these look on me?” With a flash of a grin and a side step from behind the glasses display, he bursts in front of a surprised Harry, wearing large, gaudy, shamrock glasses. A laugh erupts from Harry as he slowly slides his fingers through his hair, searching for words. Finally, it’s all he can do to retort, “I mean, I’m not surprised by the choice.”

Niall, obviously pleased with Harry’s positive reaction, smirks a bit before turning back to the displays. Harry, casually running his fingers over the various pairs of glasses, moves his eyes up just enough to give Niall a side glance and a little smile. Niall has wrapped his fingers around another dumb pair of glasses, contemplating trying them on for what Harry considers to be way too long.

Niall’s glance travels over to Harry. Before he can get caught staring, Harry grabs the most ridiculous pair of glasses he can get his hands on. He slips them on with a grin, so that by the time Niall has looked at him, he has two bloodshot, crazy drawn on eyes staring back at him. “This is how you looked the other day,” Harry taunts when he feels Niall’s gaze upon him. “At the party.”

“Shut up,” Niall mutters, much closer than Harry expected. Then, a little hip tap and a snatch of the glasses later, Harry realizes with a start that Niall had slid over next to him when he couldn’t see. But all Harry can painfully focus on is Niall’s touch, still burning around the corner of his eyes.

There’s a moment of tense silence as Niall just simply stands there with the crazy glasses in his hand, the little pause just long enough to make Harry wonder. But not long enough to allow him to ponder this little detail. Niall’s eyes darting away from Harry’s suddenly, Niall catches sight of a pair of glasses with a sort of lilac color. As Niall coolly slides them on, Harry is about to make some sort of joke, something about grapes maybe, but he’s surprised at how… well, how they actually look alright on him. “Not too shabby, mate,” he says, his lips twinging up into a little smile.

“But you know, Ni,” he mumbles as he gives him a little poke in the chest. “You don’t _need_ glasses.”

“The ladies don’t know that,” he says smoothly, giving Harry a raise of his eyebrows and the finger guns.

“ _Just_ the ladies?” Harry replies with a quirk of an eyebrow and a glint in his eye as he leans forward on one leg to fill the gap between him and Niall. Without looking, his hands have found another pair of glasses, a round pair, with a thin, black rim. All Niall can do is watch, feeling a little entranced by the simple movement coming from such a complex boy. Black glasses in one hand, with the other, Harry silently finds his way around the pair of lilac glasses still perched on Niall’s face. Slipping them off slowly and without taking his eyes off of Niall, he sets the new pair down gently. Niall has no breath, nothing to say, can’t even remember why he came here in the first place. He has a sudden urge to grab Harry’s hand away from his face, hold it in his. Until Harry finally breaks eye contact, allowing Niall to look at himself in the mirror.

“I think you look handsome,” Harry offers with a knowing look and a little smirk. “Very handsome.”

Still looking in the mirror, Niall sees Harry’s reflection come up behind him. Catching Harry’s eye through the reflection, Niall says quietly, “Handsome enough I could ask you on a date in these?”

Harry knows it’s not much of a question, but he nods anyway.

“And you’d say yes?” Niall clarifies, still talking to the mirror.

Harry’s answer is a little peck against Niall’s slightly warm cheek, him snatching the glasses off of Niall’s face before he finishes, “But let’s go buy these first before we get carried away.”


End file.
